Aino Megumi
Aino Megumi is the main protagonist in the series. She is a girl that runs the Aino Caretaking B&C, the local nursery of Shalour City. History Early life: 'She grows up in Shalour City with her parents, and become the local babysitter since age 3. '''Recieve Pippo:'After recieve a Happiny, whom she named Pippo,whom aspired her to become the great Legend Babysitter, a role that could manipulate any babies in existence. 'Uncover Pippo's true indentity and purified Prince Despair: '''She was unbeknownst that Pippo is the heart of the Queen, who creates her children, the Heartiels,in existence.She knows that a power known as Love Energy, whom Pippo possessed, can create anything that it wants. However, the cruel Prince Despair want to get Pippo for his masters Karasu Tengu and Elisio. In Episode 4, after purified Prince Despair and turn him back into Grimsley, he joins Megumi as her aide,but feared of being caught in Pippo's cry. Appearance Megumi has deep pink hair pulled into a ponytail with short bangs and forelocks. Originally she wore a green sweater over a yellow shirt and denim skirt. She switches to a pale pink elbow-length top that has a heart on it, beneath a yellow, purple, and fuchsia vest lined in white. Along with a blue and fuchsia two-layer tutu, dark grey stockings with fuchsia lining, fuchsia miniature boots with white accenting. For summer, she wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow on it, along with a short-sleeved light blue jacket that ties in the front, a pink skirt with light and dark pink layers, thigh-high cream-colored socks and pink shoes. As Lovely, Megumi's hair turns bright pink and grows in length, keeping the same style and worn with pink gem heart earrings to match the hair accessory she gains, which has pale pink ruffles hanging from it. Her Cure outfit consists of a pale pink blouse with gold cuff beneath a dark blue, gold lined vest that has a pink collar and hot pink and white bow. In the center is a gold medallion. White pleat ruffles line the vest, while pale pink feathers are sewn to the back. Her skirt is a pink pleat tutu over a ruffled petticoat, and she gains tall white boots with gold cuff lining and a hot pink bow on the ankle corner. She also gains white and gold sleeves with her LovePreBrace on the left wrist and her PreChanMirror on the right hip Personality She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive no matter what happens, and can overcome almost anything. She is pretty much interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. She does have some insecurities when it comes to helping others. She is sometimes afraid that her tendency to help others comes off as selfish and that she only does so to get compliments from everyone, even though friends assure that she does so to help make others happy. She can also be very clumsy at times. Relationships [[Prince Despair|'Prince Despair]]/Grimsley: At first they thinking they are enemies, by burning Megumi's advertisement leaflets, and trying to destroy her PreChanMirror, but she knows that his heart is pure and innocent, and he was being brainwashed. This is true when in Episode 4, she frees him out of the spell. [[Pippo|'Pippo']]': '''Her mascot and Happiny,and a friend to hers. Pippo is seen somewhat a rebel to some people. Trivia Megumi's birthday is October 12th. Therefore, her zodiac sign is Libra. * She also loves dorayaki and daifuku, especially Mochi Ice Cream Daifuku. * She and Seiji having a love for Japanese sweets, in Seiji's case, he loves taiyaki. * She shares traits with Bulla from the ''Dragon Ball franchise: * They are once merged with a character, in this case, Megumi once merge with Crescendo Tone once. * They having same personalities, but Megumi only inherited some of them. Category:Main Character Category:Female protagonist